Happy halloween!
by walnut234
Summary: Super late i know but enjoy anyway! Hughes' holds a halloween party at his place and our favorite FMA characters go! Roy x riza, maria x denny. Oh, and rebecca's usaul scheming.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy halloween!~**

The rain fell softly on the rooft of central command. Lt. hawkeye sat at her desk, finishing her work and keeping her superior officer in line. "Oh come on hawkeye! let me have a break! The dark haired man pleaded with his first lieutenant.

"Sir, you know as well as i do that your'e never going to becmoe fuhrer with that attitude." she replied. Roy slammed his head on the desk making riza shake her head. He looked up and stared at her, the way her hair was so neatly put up, her eyes and how they sparkled, then realizing she was staring back he freaked out and looked away.

"Well sir, what are you gonna be for halloween?" The blond man spoke, his traditional cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"Vampire." roy cooly replied. "What about you all?"

"Batman!" Jean exclaimed vigorously.

"Are you freaking serious?" furey stopped what he was doing to stare at jean. "Im going to be robin!"

Jean stared "Weird, what about you falman?"

"Not telling." He said boldly.

"Me neither, you'll have to wait till the party at hughes' place" Breda smiled gleefully.

"Ok... and what about you hawkeye?"

"Not sure, guess you'll have to wait." she stated blankly. Roy thought about what she would be. _'guess i'll have to wait till tonight' _he thought. _'It's time to party!'_

roy took yet another sip from his coke sullenly, his foster mother wouldn't let him drink till eight.

" I dont want to see you drunk yet roy-boy." his foster mother served the other guests professionaly and jabbered to others. Roy sat and sighed as his friend hughes piled in one by one and trying to fix the collar of his vampire costume. He chuckled to himself when he saw havoc and furey arrived dresses as batman and robin. But nearly choked when he saw grummin in a sexy cat costume.

Roy flinched when rebecca shrieked. '' Oh my god!" she cried, realizing the cat costume she wore was

the same as grumman.

"Oh now it's not that bad is it?" he asked.

"Im...so embarressed."

Bred pushed his way throught the door in his overly sized hot dog costume, falmsn as the hot do salesman in tow. Ed snd winry dresses as pirates, Alphonse following them in in a iron man costume.

"Well now, where is my grandaughter?" grumman looked around "She should be here like everyone else."

"I wonder what her costume is." havoc wondered.

" Oh i know what it is" rebecca grinned, "But i ain't telling."

"Well royboy, do i finally get to meet this hawkeye you always talk about?" madame christmas inquired as everyone else grinned at roy.

" Uh i- uh- don't know what you mean?" his foster mother realized the moment was perfect to embarress him.

"Oh roy, you know the pretty, blonde lietenant you constantly daydream about, you knoe, the one you're so in L-O-V-E with" She smiled innocently.

ED snickered at roy's blush "ooooh, the colonel has a crush on his lietenant! roy and riza sittin' in a tree! k.i.s.s.i.n.g-"

"Who's sitting in a tree?" riza asked. Ed screameed.

"Where the hell id you come from?"


	2. Chapter 2

I AM SO SORRY! I didn't update for like...Forevers! I am suuuper-bad when it comes to updating things, even though Hamham-chan's always reminding me. Hope you like halloween cause It's halloween themed!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ chapter 2

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"Outside, duh." Riza said as she stared.

"Riza! where's your costume?: Havoc asked. She stared at him for a second before saying "Oh, you guys don't get it?"

They looked at her appearance, a white shirt with a black jacket and sknny jeans plus a pair of black sneakers. The only thing odd was the backpack hanging off her shoulder and a stick in her hand. She tied her hair in a pony tail while saying,

"Okay, im a wizard, dressed as a muggle!" She said raising the stick and hitting ed on the head "Expliarmus!"

"Ow!" Ed shrieked.

"Sorry, had to do it at least once.

"_Rizaaaa! _what about the costume _I _bought you?" Rebecca yelled.

"I was **not **going to wear **that**! "

"It's pretty!"

"It's -dare i say it- Very slut-"

"Don't say it! At least grummans not wearing your costume"

"Images! rebecca shut it!"

"Im sorry."

"It's okay.."

"Your still wearing it though."

"nope."

"Riza?"

"Yes rebecca?"

"If you don't wear it, im going to punch you in the ovaries."

Riza put a hand on her lower stomach and grimaced.

"Oh yes riza, you know how hard i punch, You'll never have kids."

"But i want kids eentually!" Riza gasped.

"well if you want to keep your lady parts in tact i suggest that you go put it on the costume i bought you!" Rebecca said. shoving riza into the bathroom and pushing a package into riza' arms.

"You have an extra on?" Riza groaned in annoyance.

"I figured you would Squirm your way out of this." She said closing the bathroom door.

"God she's stubborn. may god have mercy on the man who marries her."

"Wow, that was entertaining." Maria smiled and denny, who had just peeled his eyes away from her bottom.

"Oh, are you two a couple now?' Grumman cooed.

Maria and denny looked at eachother and blushed, realizing maria was a french maid and denny was a butler.

"No!" they yelled, earning a few snickers from people around them.

"Armstrongs! Youv'e arrived! Nice frankenstein costume alex, but olivier what are you supposed to be?" Grumman said, forgetting maria and denny's little moment.

"I am myself, _that's scary enough_." She replied coldly.

"True that!" Ed yelled , earning a fierce stare from the ice queen.

"Riza? Are you almost done?"" Rebecca began to knock on the door, but would more or less be considered pounding.

"Yes,.." A sad shighing voice said coming from the restroom. "But i will** never, ever** do this again!"

"Right, right, well come on then!"

Everyone stared at rebecca and the door that was separating her from a certain blond lieutenant. A face appeared from behind the door, her hair swept into a messy braid and her eyes framed with eyeliner. A small blue moon crescant coloured her right cheek under her eye.

"Come on, everyone's waiting!" rebbecca grinned, "And where's your hat?"

"My your'e evil today, you take great joy in this don't you?" riza stopped out the door , and what she wore made even furey gawk. A small black dress with tints of purples and a few stripes of glittering silver. The tight black lacey bodice hugged her curves and poofed out at the skirt. The dress ended above the knee, a length unheard of in riza's waredrobe. and showed much of her bare chest and arms. Black, tie up boots raised up her legs to her mid-alf and she stuffed a witches hat on her head. A black hollister was wrapped around the boot of her right leg. Rebecca realized this and yelled once again. "Riza take off the gun, no need to be armed!"

"Fine but if i get raped tonight, i know who to blame."

She said taking it off, earning another scoff from rebecca.

As riza bent over, her legs showed a bit more, giving roy a nosebleed . He quickly hid it as he thought

'_Dear god! Dreams __**do **__come true!' _The rest of the night went off withought a hitch , even riza seemed to enjoy herslef, laughing and joking with everyone else. But trouble began to brew when madame christmas began to let other people into the bar. A group of guys dressed as football players began to bother girls at the bar. roy, who was sitting with havoc and suprizingly drunk furey, watched as one of the players strutted over to riza. 'Oh no..' he thought.

"Hey babe, aren't you looking good?" He smirked and flipped his blonde hair up a bit.

"Um, well, thank you." She replied uncomfortably.

Obviously not getting the hint, he sat down and put his arm around her. Roy was just about to stand and give that guy a piece of his mind whhen rebecca pushed him back down.

"No roy, she's fine. she can take care and defend for herself. We don't want to start a fight. And as much as roy hated her for it, she was right. Instead he sat in agony watching.

"Listen babe, you are really hot" He flashed her a devil's grin "Tell me, how can i find out this is your real blonde hair?"

taking a piece of her hair and twisted it gently. her eyes widened a bit, "Please leave me al0one, i am trying to enjoy my night." She pleaded and stood up.

"Now , now, let's not be too hasty." he grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled riza into a backwards hug. His head reached down her waist to her hips and began to lower down to her bottom.

"I told you to go away!' R iza was flustered and scared. her hand was caught when she tried to slap him, he squeezed her wrist harshly, earning a flinch in pain from the girl he held. Riza let out a small yelp, and that was enough. Enough to make roy hop out of his chair and march over. Suddenly roy was struck with an idea (A.N.: Don't we love when that happens?)

The man who held riza felt a tap on his shoulder, looking up he saw something that made him want to piss himself.

"Whaddya want?'' He squeked boldly. Roy's face held an expression of anger and danger."Let go of my girlfriend, now." HIs voice stern andscary.

The man let go of riza and pushed her backwards with such force of anger she fell. That had roy over the protective edge. The entire bar flinched when a fist collided with a face. Blood Splashed out of the man's nose as he got up.

"Leave, now!" Roy yelled. The man scampered to his friends in fear.

"We are leaving" As he and his friends walked towards the exit, roy sent one last splurge of revenge. A single line of flame ran and caught the pants of the group. They left screaming bloody murder while the flames attacked their posteriors. Roy looked down and helped riza from the floor.. Laughter and cheers erupted from the bar, The night continued and slowed as people started to leave, roy was still getting smirks from friends and rebecca kept smiling at him proudly for defending her friend. Furey had finally sobered up. "I missed that! havoc you suck! thanks alot!" he yelled dissapointedly.. Rebecca , riza and maria were about to leave, they said they're good-bye's to everyone and approached the door. Riza suddenly walked back over to roy, jean, and furey.

"Forget somethin'?" havoc asked

"yes, actually, umm, roy i just wanted to properly thank you for your know, saving me back there." she smiled nervously.

"No problem." He flashed his trademark grin. Then riza did the unthinkable- she took his cheek and placed a small kiss on it, making her and roy blush profuciously. She straightened and squeked a "Goodnight." and turned to walk out.

'_this is your chance' _ he thought. "Uh, riza! wait! um allow me to drive you home!" his arm was held out and she gladly took it.

They walked out arm in arm out of the bar, all of them just stood and stared at htier dissappointing forms, mouths agape and silent.

"Well at least there will be something to talk about tommorow." Ed said, they all nodded in agreement.

The end!~

Wow my fingers hurt, anyway please please please review!

Constructive critisism allowed since it helps us (Er, rather hamham-chan, i just type it) Get better! ther's probablly a typo in there somewhere.

Flamez will be used to cook smores!


End file.
